Star Wars: the Groan Wars
This segment is a parody of Star Wars: the Clone Wars. This segment is from the episode Trans-Bore-Mores, Star Wars: The Groan Wars .thumb|right|300px|Video of short segment Plot The segment begins with the announcer explains that bounty hunters, enemy fighters and fancy CGI can save them from looking wooden like Pinocchio, who is on a mission. Pinocchio tries to stop Count Poo Poo but gets sliced. Meanwhile Obi-Wan Kenobi and clones tries to get Count Poo Poo's plans but Poo Poo runs away. So Obi calls in Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to catch Poo Poo. However they get distracted by Cad Bane. After making fun of him, they start to fight. Meanwhile, Count Poo Poo escaped and is talks to Palpatine about how he is going to rule the galaxy but Palpatine wants to own it. He also saids he is opening an amusement park. Then he talks about how his army is more productive. And then the Star War gang get surrounded by George troopers. However it turns off confusing. The segment ends with Palpatine dancing below Ahsoka. References *Pinocchio *Ghostbusters *Speak & Spell *Garfield *Six Flags *George Lucas Characters *Pinocchio (Occhio) *Count Dooku (Count Poo Poo) *Geppetto *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Spot *Checkers *Battle Droids *Spell & Check Droid *Anakin Skywalker (Manakin) *Ahsoka Tano (Sudoku) *Cad Bane (Bad Name) *Palpatine *George Lucas leader *George Lucas troopers *Buster *Sparky Transcript [Scene begins with title card Star Wars: The Groan Wars] changes to words saying "When using a fax, documents should be placed facing up" Announcer: Bounty Hunters, Enemy Fighters, and Fancy CGI can't save these characters from looking just as wooden as Pinocchio. (Pinnocchio picture appears) Announcer: Who, on a secret mission, leads the jedi against the evil Count PooPoo. Count PooPoo: You have learned much, Master Occhio Pinocchio: I'm full of surprises, PooPoo. nose turns big and into a lightsaber Count PooPoo: I take it that's a lie. and Count PooPoo fight PooPoo slashes Pinocchio's lines, which makes a wooden sound goes to Geppetto Geppetto: Italian Accent Ah, no, Pinocchio, why you no have more midi-chlorinis? goes back to Pinocchio, who is lying down, and Count PooPoo droids appear at door Count PooPoo: Take him away. Then give PooPoo a nice diagonal wipe. goes to Obi-Wan Kenobi with 2 clones Obi-Wan Kenobi: Rex, we've got to get those plans. Spot: Yeah, I'm actually Spot. That's Rex. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Oh sorry, Spot. Checkers: Actually, I'm Checkers. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Uhh. I hate working with clones. cuts the door with his lightsaber in ghostbuster's logo style door goes down Obi-Wan Kenobi: Give it up, PooPoo. Your army is on its last legs. Count PooPoo: pool Says Who? Obi-Wan Kenobi: Well, for starters, that last battle droid is just a repurposed spell & check. Spell & Check: Spell "Coruscant," C-- & Check's face gets shot off Count PooPoo: This is where PooPoo starts to run. runs away but lasers fire at him. Obi-Wan Kenobi: Manakin, PooPoo's escaping. goes to Manakin and Sudoku Manakin: Sudoku! Sudoku: Yes, Master? Manakin: Prepare to catch PooPoo. Sudoku: Ughh. I hate his name, but I love lasagna. Bad Name: Wait till you get a load of me. Sudoku: I think the gardener's here. Bad Name: I'm the bounty hunter known as Bad Name. Manakin: Guessing "Bad Outfit" was already taken. Bad Name: Mocking "I guess that 'Bad Outfit' was already taken." Manakin: Old jedi mind trick. Bad Name: It wasn't a jedi mind trick. I was clearly mocking you. But I am free for landscaping and general lawn care. No? Not interested? Then die! Name starts to fight Manakin and Sudoku goes to PooPoo running and talking to Palpatine who appears as a hologram. Palpatine: What's the news. PooPoo? Count PooPoo: Actually. You're in the potato salad. Palpatine: What?! Oh, gross. Splat Did you g-get the plan-sssss! Count PooPoo: Uh. My lord, you seem to be breaking up a bit. Palpatine: real life Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm microwaving a burrito. Count PooPoo: Not to worry, my lord. Soon the entire galaxy will be yours to rule. Palpatine: to hologram Rule? Who wants to rule it? I want to own it. You have any idea what the toy rights are worth? Count PooPoo: Then what are these plans for? Palpatine: Duh. An amusement park. goes to Palpatine dancing with techno beat near Six Fetts Star Wars Mountain. Count PooPoo: But what about the senate and the-- Palpatine: Blah, blah, blah. That's a day job. The real money's in marketing. Luckily my other clone army had been much more productive. Count PooPoo: What other clone army? goes back to the trio of Sudoku, Manakin, and Obi-Wan Manakin: Oh, no. Look. (Scene goes to George clone army) Manakin: George troopers. George Lucas leader: You, take their lightsabers. You, create a video game. You, make an animated sitcom. I want a bounty hunter clothing line by the end of the week. Manakin: I've got a bad feeling about this. Obi-Wan Kenobi: You and the rest of the universe. George Lucas: (Talking to a droid) Take 'em away. Droid: Roger roger. Buster: Actually, that's Roger. I'm Buster. Sparky: No, I'm Sparky. Sudoku: Ughh. I hate mondays. ends with Palpatine dancing at bottom right corner with techno beat playing. Trivia *The title of this segment is almost similar to Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *When Obi cuts the door, he cuts it in Ghostbuster's logo. *The Spell & Check tries to spell Coruscant, which means sparkling or gleaming. *Sudoku represented Garfield but instead is a girl. *The toy Palpatine had looked like a Ewok with R2-D2 body and a mask. *The amusement park was called Six Fetts Star Wars Mountain. *In the end, there were 2 clones however when they were with Obi, there were 3. Also their names are mixed up. *Palpatine dances 2 times. One behind his amusement park and one below Sudoku. *Occhio's nose turned into a lightsaber, his father Geppetto is puppeteering him. *Geppetto sounds like Mario. *Boba Fett, General Grievous (with assorted clones and droids), and TIE fighters cameo in the beginning. *Antagonist: Count PooPoo (Maybe) Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments